


Wanting To Understand

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Gen Work, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting To Understand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fan_flashworks challenge prompt, enemies.

As he numbly goes through the motions of movement with his new hand, he reflects on what the day has taught him. The strangest and harshest lesson of the day being that his enemy is also his father.

He isn't quite sure how he feels about that yet. On hand he finds himself wishing that someone had told him – like his aunt and uncle before they had been killed or that Master Ben – Obi-Wan Kenobi or even Master Yoda had told him. He certainly can't tell his friends or anyone among the Rebel Alliance of who his father is, he doesn't know how any of them will take it. 

He wants to know who his father was before he became the hateful creature that he is now. To learn what made him fall to the Dark Side. He can sense the hate along with the confusion that are at war within his father. In his heart, he wonders if his father can be saved.

Glancing at the lightsaber and blaster sitting innocently among his personal items, he wonders if he will have the strength to continue fighting the Empire with the Rebel Alliance. And knowing in his heart that his father is among their enemies.


End file.
